The Encounter
by Isilia Delfore
Summary: She as one thing in mind: Find the Legendary Trainer, but she's beginning to lose hope in the massive Mt. Silver. (( Fanfiction Passage, please rate and review! ))


**The Encounter**

She breathed heavily, trudging along the cavern before falling into a sitting position. Her muscles and feet ached so much, she doesn't think she'll have the energy to take another step. "We need a break..." She said softly, leaning against the cavern wall. She's beginning to curse the enormous size of this stupid mountain. She shrugged off her backpack, before dragging it to her left side.

"Chu..?"

She looked down at the small yellow mouse, its head tilted to the left with its ears twitching slightly in the movement. She smiled tiredly, reaching out and scratching behind its deformed ear. The deformation was not serious, just gave the ear two more spikes than normal. "Pikachu.." The Pikachu inclined its head toward her hand, feeling the touch of its master and friend. "We've come a long way, haven't we Pika?..." She said, the smile staying. Pika looked at her before walking over and climbing onto her lap, giving both reassurance and warmth in the damp cave. She smiled, knowing what the Pikachu would say if it could talk. She closed her eyes and rests her head against the wall.

It all started in Kanto with her, Pika, and Bulba. It was difficult in the beginning, having no idea what to do or where to go. She seemed small in the vast world of Pokémon. Then, they stumbled upon a gym... The first gym of the Kanto Pokémon League. That was it! To challenge the Pokémon League and become champion, that's what she'll set out to do! So, she did just that. She travelled far and while across the region of Kanto, battling trainers and catching new Pokémon. While slowly and but surely, each gym badge became hers. Along the way, two new friends came into the trio's lives. Faith, the Arcanine and Life the Vaporeon joined her team. It was tough, all the more challenging, but when they emerged from the difficult Victory Road... The League stood before them. It was a strengthening moment for her and her team, which helped them push inside. After a well-deserved break, they were ready to face the one thing that stood between them and the Champion: The Elite Four. She knew they will _not_ be easy, but very challenging. By the second battle... She had to forfeit. This didn't stop her however, and so she had travelled to the very same mountain that she is at right now to train her team. It strengthened them and brought them closer than ever before. Now trained and ready, they braved the Elite Four again. It was difficult and close, but they pulled through! Now all that stood between them and victory was the Champion. If the Elite Four was difficult, the Champion was something else entirely. The battle raged on for what seemed a lifetime and it looked as though victory was out of her reach... Yet... She did it! With her partners, she had won the Pokémon League and became Champion!

But it didn't end there. After resting for weeks, she and her team set their eyes on the Hoen League. The chance to meet new Pokémon and people was too good to pass up! And so, they set out.

When they first arrived in Hoen, they set out to where the first gym is held. In their first travels, they saw many new Pokémon and she caught whenever she could. They made new friends and had new experiences. In all of that, she never imagined meeting the eon guardians. Latios and Latias, making themselves know to her! Unbelievable! It was quick, but strange. The pair paused when they saw her, before going off. Shaking it off, she continued on. Gym after gym fell between her and her team. Along the way, she discovered contests. These were enjoyable distractions for her and her Pokémon. In what seems to be no time at all, the Hoen League stood before them. Her experience with the Kanto League giving her confidence, she entered the league, ready. It was as difficult as the league she challenged before, but victory was hers! She now had the Kanto and Hoen Leagues under her belt. Then, something unbelievable happened. The same Latios and Latias that she saw at the beginning came to her, seeking a battle! She was happy to oblige. The battle was intense, but she won, if barely. After healing her own and the opposing Pokémon, she offered something she had much doubt behind. She offered Latios and Latias to come along with her. The answer was even more surprising, the pair agreed like any Pokémon would. And so, with two new members to the family, she set out and won the Sinnoh League.

Eight years. Eight years full of new and adventurous experiences. She met many people, trainers or coordinators, and Pokémon. And she doesn't regret a single moment of it.

Yet here she is, climbing Mt. Silver once more in search of a legend that may or may _not_ be real.

"Pika?"

She opens her eyes and looks down at Pika, coming out of her revere. Seeing the Pokémon's dark, soft eyes, she smiled. They got this far, they won't turn back now. "Come on Pika, we have a trainer to challenge," her voice was full with new found strength and determination. Pika smiled as well, then climbed onto her shoulder, "Pikachu!" She slowly got up and dusts off her jeans and jacket. Slipping the backpack back on, she started once again on her tired feet, heading to one of the many exits that leads to the summit.

Her waterfall-braided pink hair and bangs swept gently in the soft wind and snow. She trudged through, looking for any sign of a human being. If the legend was true, he would be here...

There! At the top! A guy around her age stood. He wore a tee, jeans, sneakers, and a hat that, along with his black hair, blocked the view of his eyes. She drew in a quick breath. So he was real, and at her own age... His presence was intimidating...

He looked down at her and smiled. Not a smile of kindness, but of challenge, daring her to take out a Pokéball. He already had one out, tossing it up and down in his palm.

"..."

"..."

Neither trainer said a thing as they stared down one another. Her own challenging smile tugged at her lips as she drew out her own Pokéball. Pika's cheeks sparked with electricity, anticipation in its tone.

This, was the real test.


End file.
